Stardust in Her Hair (Robstar Week 2019)
by Feathered Sparks
Summary: Seven days, seven stories. A collection of short oneshots befitting the prompts for this year's Robstar Week.
1. City-Sitting (prompt: Wayne Manor)

Hello all and welcome to my first contribution to Robstarweek! I am a… pretty hopeless shipper for these two, so once I discovered this tradition, I couldn't resist participating. The oneshots in this collection vary a bit in length and tone, but they all follow the week's prompts in one form or another.

For day one, "Wayne Manor," I was both intrigued and a little intimidated by the kind of material I'd be tackling. I'm not exactly a Batman expert (or as well-versed in the greater DC franchise as many people here in general), but I do enjoy expanding on the universe connected to the _Teen Titans_ animated series. I've been meaning to tackle something related to the 'verse's Justice League, Batman and such for a while now, and this prompt gave me a great excuse to do so. It's actually based on a concept that I'd already been playing around with, and now that I've written something for it there's a pretty good chance that I'll come back sometime to turn it into a full story.

I should note, a lot of my inspiration for characterization and such here (especially when it comes to Penguin's personality) comes from animated series _The Batman_.

* * *

**City-Sitting**

Ragged laughter echoed through the still halls of the Gotham Bay Art Museum. Penguin strode down those halls, as he far too often did, like he owned the place. He wasn't bothered by the nighttime security systems – his trained birds had already taken care of that – but he couldn't help but wonder why the museums around here always saw fit to tempt him.

Well, their loss was his gain. With Batman away on Justice League business, Penguin stepped with an extra note of confidence into the newly expanded Ancient Wonders exhibit. It didn't take him long to find his prize: an elegant – and, more importantly, _priceless_ – sculpture of the Egyptian hawk-headed god Ra.

With a nasty little grin, he approached the statue and reached over its barrier. "Too easy," he muttered to himself.

As if in defiance of that statement, a small disk flew in and burst at his feet. Smoke billowed out around the would-be thief, sending him back with a startled yelp.

"You didn't really think we'd leave Gotham unprotected, did you?"

Penguin started again and turned at the sound of that voice. The smoke was thinner here, and through the haze he was able to make out a familiar but long-absent form, already clutching his bo staff.

"Well well, if it isn't the little bird-brain come back to the nest," Penguin drawled with a smirk. "I was expecting the other brat, but with Daddy Bat gone this won't be a problem either way."

Robin gave his staff a little twirl and showed off a smirk of his own. "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

Well, Penguin was done talking. With a flick of his wrist, he pointed his trick umbrella forward and shot off the explosive tip. Robin was forced to step back and shield himself with his cape as it burst against him, giving Penguin a chance to turn around and grab the sculpture through the thinning smoke. In another moment he had his umbrella's copter mode running, and he quickly rose up past the costumed teen.

Ha! It really _was_ too easy. Those chumps over in Jump must have let Robin go soft.

There was a flash of green light, and his copter mechanism exploded.

Penguin had just enough time to think that he should seriously stop tempting fate before he slammed hard onto the museum floor, the statue of Ra rolling harmlessly out of his grip. Robin stood over him and pressed his staff against the dazed villain's chest, keeping him down while he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Meanwhile, a purple-clad girl that Penguin had only ever seen in newspaper images flew into his range of vision and swooped down to pick up the statue.

"I thought the Penguin was one of your mentor's most troublesome adversaries," the girl commented as she checked the statue over for damage, nodded in satisfaction, and placed it back on its pedestal.

Robin glanced back at her, that stupid smirk still on his face. "He is when he doesn't get too cocky. You should have seen him the first time Superman was in town."

* * *

Robin had to keep himself from laughing as he relayed the story back to Batman.

"I barely had to do anything but distract him while Star got into position. I think that might be the fastest Penguin's ever been taken down!"

The voice on the other line hummed in thought. "Good work, but don't get too comfortable," it finally said. "That only worked as well as it did because he wasn't expecting an enemy who could fly. Now that you've used up the element of surprise, the news of who's here is going to spread through Gotham's underworld and you can bet the next criminals will be ready for you."

Robin fought back a scowl – as much as he wanted to just take pride in this victory, Batman was right. He glanced up at Starfire, who was flying several yards ahead of his cycle as they traversed one of the many secret tunnels leading to the Batcave. She remained silent, though whether she was leaving him to his conversation or simply didn't have a comment he wasn't sure.

"I know," he said at length. "We'll just have to be ready for them too."

"This isn't a vacation, Dick. Don't think I didn't notice your choice of partner."

Now Robin did scowl down at the console on the R-cycle. "Is that seriously what you think is going on here?!" he snapped. "Starfire's my _teammate_, Bruce. I didn't bring her along as a date, I brought her because of how well we work together." He fixed his gaze ahead and revved up the cycle, bleeding off some of his frustration into the increased speed. Day one in Gotham and he was already missing his home and the rest of his team.

Maybe it was that acceleration or maybe Starfire deliberately slowed down for a moment, but suddenly she was keeping pace at his right. She said nothing other than a tentative, "Robin?" but the concerned look she gave him told him she was ready to mediate if need be.

Meanwhile, a sigh sounded through the other end of the line. "…I suppose I know that," Bruce admitted. "I just don't want to see you get hurt out there. _Either_ of you."

Robin grit his teeth, but his frustration was already starting to drain away. "I know," he muttered.

The tunnel opened up then, into a vast cavern that Robin hadn't seen in far too long. "We're here," he informed the console as he slowed to a stop. "I'll update you again later."

The Batcave hadn't changed as much as he had expected. The main computer had been upgraded, of course, and the trophy area had a few new additions, but everything still felt so… familiar.

Of course, that wouldn't mean much to someone who had never seen the place before. Robin couldn't help but smile at Starfire's low gasp as she rose slowly toward the ceiling, rotating this way and that to take everything in.

"I take it you approve, Lady Kory?"

Both young heroes looked over to find Alfred waiting for them on the upper floor. Starfire grinned and flew over to alight next to him.

"The Batman's base of operations is most impressive," she said with a small incline of her head. "Thank you again for hosting us during our stay."

Alfred's lip quirked into a small smile of his own. "Of course. Any friend of Master Dick's is welcome here." He turned on his heel and started making his way toward the exit into the rest of Wayne Manor. "Right this way, please. I took the liberty of bringing your bags in, but I will need to ask that you change into civilian clothes once you are inside. One never knows."

Robin played a little at the edge of his mask as he followed the other two through the entrance into the Manor proper before finally peeling it off. It felt almost wrong – he'd been doing the full-time hero gig for so long now that he was used to only removing his uniform in his own private quarters. Getting called by his birth name on a regular basis again was also going to take some getting used to.

Robin – Dick, now – was pulling his gloves off when he finally caught up to Alfred, Starfire disappearing ahead of them. "'Lady' Kory?" he asked the butler, one brow raised.

Alfred merely shrugged. "I know I won't be able to use it if company comes by, but it seemed sufficient given her… unique station." The corner of his lip quirked again ever-so-slightly, in a smirk that Dick doubted anyone who didn't know the man well would notice. "I suspected that you would both object were I to attempt the more appropriate 'Highness.'"

Dick scowled. "I still can't believe you guys knew she was a princess before I did," he grumbled.

Alfred strode forward. "Master Bruce's associates include several high-ranking extraterrestrials, and this is hardly the first time their duties have taken them off-world. I would have been more worried had he _not_ known."

Dick snorted and shook his head, but he couldn't help but smile. He had to admit, it did feel good visiting Gotham again… even if he and Starfire had been called away to deal with Penguin before they'd even gotten to the Manor.

Speaking of Starfire, she reappeared a few moments later in casual clothes and one of Cyborg's holographic rings. She had remembered to stay on the ground while in her civilian wear, but still she seemed to almost glide over the floor. He suddenly found it very hard to take his eyes off her.

"Your _k'norf_\- Your _guardian's_ home is beautiful, Richard," she commented with a warm smile.

Dick returned it, and without thinking he blurted out, "So are you."

Immediately he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and he started stammering, "Uh… What I mean is… I guess you're right."

Star – Kory? – giggled a little behind her hand, and a lightly impish smile appeared on her face. "Do I make an attractive human?" she asked, twirling once to show off her disguised form. It wasn't far too different from her true appearance – human-toned tan skin and hazel eyes, longer eyebrows, and a smattering of freckles that Cyborg had said would break up her face shape, but that Robin suspected he'd really added just because he could.

"Of course you do," Dick replied, smoother this time. "You'd look great no matter what disguise you wore."

Kory blushed a little at the compliment, but after a moment she looked around the living area again and her smile softened. She let out a contented sigh.

Dick raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Kory made her way to a plush armchair and sank down into it, turning to face him again. "I am glad that we can visit your old home for a time, even if it is to watch the city while your mentor is away," she replied. "I know he has his reservations, but I believe we can still have some of the fun here when we are not working."

Dick snorted and strode over to her, resting his arms on the back of the chair when he reached it. She craned her head to look up at him, a hint of that playful twinkle still in her eyes.

"Bruce is just protective of the people he cares about," he said. "And sometimes that protectiveness comes out as kind of harsh. It took me a while to realize that."

Kory smiled again. "He reminds me of Galfore, in some ways. In any case, I believe I will enjoy Gotham."

Dick snorted. "Don't get too comfortable. Batman didn't get his reputation by dealing with petty criminals all the time."

For a moment, all mirth in his partner's face vanished and she became dead serious. "Of course," she said earnestly. "I would not let my guard down just because I wish to appreciate the positive aspects of the city."

Dick chuckled. Of _course_ she would take a mindful but positive approach to their mission. "That's my girl," he murmured, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. She giggled.

"Need I remind you," Alfred's dry voice broke in, "that removing your mask alone does not constitute civilian clothes."

Dick jolted and looked down at himself, finally remembering that he was still wearing most of his Robin costume.

"Uhh…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Right, I'll go and change now." He started off for his room, flashing Alfred an apologetic smile and offering Kory an awkward wave. She waved back, her expression impish again.

As he passed by Alfred, the older man held out a hand to stop him for a moment. "I wanted you to know that I took the liberty of preparing a separate room for Lady Kory," he said. "I hope this was not done in error?"

Dick's face screwed up in confusion. "No, why wouldn't she need…" He trailed off as he saw that tiny hidden smirk on Alfred's face again.

All at once he realized what Alfred was trying to imply, and his face went beet red with embarrassment. He made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat and pushed past the butler, praying that his girlfriend hadn't overheard.


	2. Starlit Flight (prompt: Stardust)

Out of all this year's prompts, "Stardust" was the one that excited me the most. The artistic, borderline-ethereal nature of the word means that there's all kinds of ways to interpret the prompt. I poked through a couple very different ideas myself before settling on this piece of pure self-indulgent fluff right here.

* * *

**Starlit Flight**

She was like a shooting star, streaking across the night. She dived and climbed and wove through the sky, as if in an intricate dance that only she understood.

Robin sat on the Tower roof, one leg idly dangling over the edge and the other drawn up against him, his chin resting on the knee. He watched his teammate, best friend, beloved as she rose toward the heavens, arched back, and then released her flight and let gravity have its way for just a moment. The soft light of the moon played against her features, and at just the right angle there was sunrise on her skin and stardust in her hair.

Robin let the little smile at the corner of his mouth widen. _Starfire_. It was a good name for her.

As if sensing her name in his thoughts, Starfire pulled out of her dive, flipped upright and floated over to him.

"Are you having a pleasant night?" she asked by way of greeting.

Robin lifted his head. "It's nice. I'm enjoying the view."

Starfire must have caught his dual meaning, because she looked a little bashful at that. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You seem happy," he commented.

Her eyes glittered in the starlight, adding to the illusion of her namesake. "I am," she chirped. "On Tamaran, flight is our purest way of expressing joy."

Robin's smile widened again. "You mentioned that once. Any special reason for your good mood?"

Starfire idly shrugged. "None in particular." After a moment's thought, she giggled and added, "I suppose one could say I simply have the 'high spirits.'"

Robin snorted out a laugh. "Did Beast Boy teach you that one?"

Starfire stuck out her tongue at him, but she also giggled again and did not touch down. After a moment, their laughter subsided and they both turned to look out over the clear night sky. Robin stood up and took a deep breath of the clear, salt-touched air.

"Fly with me."

Robin turned back to find that Starfire had drifted closer and offered her hands to him. She looked eager, almost expectant.

"Now? Like you were before?" Robin blinked, puzzled. She had flown him countless times in battle, of course, and since they had begun dating, she had gained a habit of lifting him and twirling him in the air in heartfelt moments, but that was the extent of it. He wasn't sure he could handle all her twists and dives. "How?"

Her eyes glittered starlight again, and she grinned. "You are strong and agile, and my flight is at its peak when you are with me. It will come naturally."

His heart did a little flip in his chest. _My flight is at its peak_. He marveled, not for the first time, at how he was able to make Starfire, this amazing alien woman, this beacon of hope and sunlight, so _happy_. What had he done to deserve her?

The choice itself, of course, was easy. He trusted her with his life. He slipped his hands over hers, and in a moment they had a firm grip on each other's wrists.

Starfire rose slowly at first, lifting them both high above the roof of Titan's Tower. In battle they would have positioned themselves facing the same direction, but now they faced each other. She smiled down at him.

"Ready?" she asked. Robin nodded.

She started picking up speed then, and at the same time began to pull them into a twist. They spun faster and faster, corkscrewing through the sky until all at once she arced herself back and let physics take over.

Robin's stomach flipped, partly from instinctive fear but mostly from adrenaline. He tightened his grip a little further on her wrists and made a tugging motion to get her attention.

"Pull me closer!" he shouted over the wind whipping past them. Starfire nodded and complied, pulling him up – back – down – whatever direction they were headed now, toward her face. They were still moving in an arcing not-quite-dive in that moment, with her underneath as if to shield him from the ground far below. But once his hands were secured behind her neck and hers around his waist, she gave him a cheeky smile and pulled back again, turning their fall into a wide loop.

Robin yelped in surprise at the sudden change in direction and held a little tighter, and Starfire's tinkling laugh reached his ears. "Too much?" she asked, her voice a little apologetic despite her mirth.

Robin laughed too, his face buried in the crook of her neck, breathing in her strange sweet scent. "No," he said truthfully. "Keep going."

And she did, twisting and looping and diving, showing him firsthand what it was like to be a shooting star in the night. At length they tried something new, when in a flash of wild abandon, he decided he wanted to feel just a moment of flight on his own.

"_Throw_ you?" she repeated his suggestion, her voice caught somewhere between incredulous and amused. He grinned and nodded.

"I just want to try it. I know you can catch me." He thought a second. "Please?"

Starfire laughed a little at that, and then she started shifting her grip on him. Robin did the same, and after a few adjustments, a coordinated heave sent him flying.

Robin twisted and arced carefully in that weightless moment, drawing on his acrobatic experience in the hero field and in days long before.

In another moment Starfire was by his side again, curling under him protectively as they both began to fall. Her long hair whipped all around them, and the moonlight caught her face, and she must have felt what he was feeling then because they reached for one another on impulse and pulled each other in.

And then there was stardust in his hair and sunrise on his mouth.


	3. These Winding Halls (prompt: Lost)

Today's story is a bit unusual. It takes place in… not exactly an AU, because it still technically fits with show canon, but what I guess you could call an "alternate future" or an AU to my normal set of headcanons. I call it the "Royal Family Verse" for reasons that will be made clear in the story, and I'm planning to set one Robstarweek entry for each year in this same 'verse. It's a bit of a self-indulgent concept, but one I really enjoy playing around in from time to time, so I hope you enjoy it as well!

* * *

**These Winding Halls**

There was no way around it: Emperor Mar'ikesh was well and truly lost.

Again.

Nightwing, as the new name translated, groaned inwardly, though he put on an air of perfect calm and complete awareness of where he was going. This was what he got for insisting the guards leave him to wander the palace in peace. It was also what he got for moving to a planet whose architecture took advantage of its inhabitants' ability to _fly_, but he was trying to stave off those thoughts.

It had been about two months now (_Earth_ months; he was still working on Tamaranean time scales) since Starfire had received the news that Galfore could no longer safely hold his position as Grand Ruler, and that she was his best option of successor if the planet was to avoid political strife. After many discussions and plans and preparations, she had been coronated a month later, by necessity moving back to her home planet in the process.

And Robin – Dick, Nightwing, Mar'ikesh, _whatever_ he was supposed to call himself now – had moved with her.

He somehow found himself on one of the many high balconies ringing the palace. After checking to see that he was truly alone, he leaned his arms on the railing and allowed himself a low sigh.

Normally he would have Starfire with him, showing him how to navigate the alien (to him at least; here _he_ was the alien) architecture and pointing out places that she remembered from her childhood. But she was in a meeting with some dignitaries from halfway across the planet, and he did not yet have the political understanding to join her. So instead, he had gone and gotten himself lost.

They were lucky, he supposed, that Tamaraneans were so readily built for space travel. It meant that interplanetary relationships were far from a new concept to them – and indeed, royalty taking outworlder spouses could be spun as a way to strengthen alliances with other planets. That certainly explained Blackfire's scheme during her brief tenure as Grand Ruler. He was just happy that Starfire – and he, for that matter – had been able to make a proper choice this time.

But that wasn't going to do them any good if he couldn't even find his _way_ around a _stupid BUILDING_!

Heavy footfalls approached, and Nightwing stood up straight and schooled his face into a neutral expression. He mentally checked on the translator in his ear – he was still learning the Tamaranean language, and he was _not_ about to stumble through a half-coherent explanation of what he was doing here to one of the guards – and turned.

It was Galfore, alone for once and leaning on a cane as thick as a man's neck. He'd suffered a debilitating injury fighting off a would-be assassin, and a Grand Ruler who couldn't defend Tamaran at full strength was liable to attract challengers.

"Masking your emotions does not become a Tamaranean, by marriage or otherwise," the old ruler said. "We are an open and passionate people."

That comment stung far more than it was meant to, but at the same time, Nightwing noticed that Galfore was speaking English for him. He relaxed a little.

"Something tells me it wouldn't end well if the people knew what I'm feeling right now," he said, leaning back on the balcony railing and allowing himself a small frown.

Galfore joined him on the balcony. "Oh? And what is that, Your Majesty?"

Nightwing fought back a grimace, though whether it was at his own thoughts or hearing that title even he couldn't quite say. He shifted his gaze and looked out, along the walls of the palace and off to the vast Gikha Desert surrounding it.

"…Fear, mostly," he said at length, his voice soft. "Uncertainty. I don't know if I can do this."

Galfore chuckled, a low rumble that came from deep within his chest. "Starfire is the Grand Ruler, not you," he replied, "and she is well able to handle the responsibility. All you must do is support her and be prepared to protect yourself and your family if it becomes necessary. Two tasks which you excel at, I must note."

Nightwing scowled. "I don't think I'm so good at the supporting part. She needs someone she can bounce ideas off of, and vent to when things get difficult, and ask for a second opinion on hard decisions. But I don't _know_ anything about running a country, let alone one that covers an entire planet! And I'm starting to think I never will."

He ground the heel of his hand into his forehead, the words just pouring out now. "And don't try and tell me that a lot of this isn't about how people see you. They need to know that Starf– that _Koriand'r_ is a strong and wise and effective ruler, and stupid as it is, part of how they see _her_ is going to be reflected from how they see her _family_. Which at the moment technically consists entirely of _me_. How am I supposed to present myself when I barely have any idea what's going on half the time?!"

Galfore said nothing, just waited patiently as his young liege laid out his worries. Nightwing drew in a shaky breath. When he continued, his voice was soft again and a little hollow.

"I… When I first decided to do this, I told myself that it was so Starfire wouldn't have to leave everything from her old life behind again. That if we got married, we'd be there to support each other always, and wouldn't that be good for Tamaran anyway? To have a Grand Ruler who didn't have to go in alone, and a royal family whose members were there for one another?" He let his gaze drop and swallowed.

"But now, I'm starting to think that maybe I was just being selfish. That I just didn't want to lose her. I don't…"

There was a heavy shifting as Galfore settled against the wall beside him. After a short pause, he asked, "Is it selfish to want to be with the one you love, and who loves you in turn?"

Nightwing looked up at him. "I…"

Galfore smiled. "It is as I said before: we are a passionate people. For many of us, you simply being here is enough." He studied Nightwing for a moment.

"And you are passionate as well, Mar'ikesh. You are a fine Tamaranean, even if you sometimes mask your emotions." He chuckled. "Do you know, I realized you and Koriand'r were meant to be together after your first visit here. Had she not told me she intended to arrange her own marriage, I may well have betrothed the two of you myself!"

Nightwing started at that and stared up at him, eyes wide. "You wanted to _what_?!"

If Galfore noticed the outburst, he made no acknowledgement of it. "And as for everything else: give it time," he went on. "You have only been here a short while yet, and you will learn. I suspect you have already learned more than you realize."

Nightwing said nothing at first. He just stared at the old ruler for a long moment, searching his face for any signs of insincerity or false reassurance. He found none, but as his racing thoughts began to slow, he recognized a sort of distant familiarity to his situation.

He realized all at once that Starfire must have felt something like this once: alone, unfitting, lost. No – she most certainly _had_ felt it before, had told him as much. And he had always encouraged her, always let her know she had a place on Earth.

Maybe it was time for him to take his own advice.

At length, he let out a low sigh and said, "You're right. I guess it's just... hard sometimes."

Galfore shook his head. "If this life were easy, I would not have needed Koriand'r as my successor." With that, he stood up and started to make his way back into the palace. After a few moments, though, he stopped and looked back.

"By the way, I came out here to let you know that the Empress is nearly finished with her meeting; by now it may already be over." He smiled. "Take a left when you go inside; you will find her down the second hall to your right."

Nightwing perked up at that, and as Galfore left he started heading that way.

Sure enough, he found her as soon as he turned into the hall. Starfire was talking with one of the visiting dignitaries, but her expression brightened when she spotted him.

"Mar'ikesh!" she called out. "I did not expect to see you so soon."

Nightwing laughed a little as he approached her, giving her a quick kiss by way of greeting (there were some Earth customs that neither of them were about to give up). "Honestly? Neither did I."

The nobleman decided to take his leave then, bowing his head respectfully to each of the royal couple as he said his goodbyes. Starfire saw him off before turning back to her husband with a furrow of concern on her brow.

"You did not get lost again, did you?"

Nightwing blushed and reached up to rub the back of his neck. "…You could say that, yes," he admitted. "But I did somehow end up pretty close to your meeting room, so I think my subconscious might be getting the hang of this place."

The worry in Starfire's face melted, giving way to a warm smile. "Then we will just have to explore more together," she said, extending her hands toward him. "Come with me?"

Nightwing returned the smile and placed his hands in hers without hesitation. "Always."


	4. Behavioral Fever (prompt: Fever)

Out of all this week's prompts, "Fever" gave me the hardest time. I wasn't really interested in the obvious route of "Robin/Starfire is sick and the other one has to take care of him/her," but the prompt didn't really inspire any creative reinterpretations for me, either. In the end I went for having them both take care of someone _else_, and while it still isn't my favorite entry of the week, I think it turned out all right.

Plus, now we all get to learn something about insect health *insert "The More You Know" pic here or something*

* * *

**Behavioral Fever**

It had all started when Cyborg found Silkie curled up on top of the fridge. This by itself was not seen as a big deal – the little mutant had a habit of wandering anywhere and everywhere in Titan's Tower, and with three flying residents it was a trivial matter to get him back down.

But then he made his way onto the fridge again, and then planted himself in a patch of sunlight filtering through the window and refused to budge, and _then_ he insisted on curling up right next to Starfire when she went to bed that night. He was less active, too – lethargic, it seemed – and when they discussed his odd behavior the next day, Robin managed to piece together a pattern in Silkie's chosen resting spots.

_Warmth_. It was as good a lead as any to go on, so after some more discussion on how they were supposed to figure out the changing needs of a heavily mutated bug, Cyborg and Beast Boy took to the computer and started some research on what could cause an insect to suddenly start favoring heat.

What they found was "behavioral fever" – an instinct many cold-blooded animals had to seek out warmer than normal temperatures when they were sick, as a germ-fighting strategy not unlike how mammals' body temperatures raised in a normal fever.

That was two hours ago. Now Starfire was sitting cross-legged on the roof of Titan's Tower, one hand on Silkie's back as he slept curled up in her lap. Her other hand fluttered nervously as she debated whether it would be too much to form a low-powered starbolt as an impromptu heating lamp.

She didn't turn when the rooftop doorway opened behind her, but she could tell by the cadence of the approaching footsteps that she had been joined by Robin.

"How's he doing?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

Starfire's brows furrowed, and she stroked the larva's back. "I… I do not _know_," she said, her voice wavering. "He does not wish to eat or play, but neither does he vomit or… or…" She sighed and turned to face him. "Robin, I do not even know what else to look for!"

Robin placed a comforting hand on her back, but she could tell from the pinched fabric in his mask that he was worried too. "Hey, you're doing the best you can. At least he doesn't have any new symptoms, right?"

Starfire sniffled and hugged Silkie a little closer to her, careful not to jostle him and wake him up. "I suppose, but I cannot help but feel that I am a bad caretaker."

Robin frowned. "Starfire, why would you think that? Killer Moth was the one who mutated and used him without thinking about his health, and I think we've figured out a lot about how to take care of him since we got him." He moved closer and reached his arm around her shoulders.

Starfire managed to give him a thankful if watery smile, and she leaned a little into his touch. Her expression crumpled after a moment, though, and she let out another sigh.

"I just wish I could do more for my little _bumgorf_."

Robin hummed in quiet agreement and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking down at the sleeping larva. They stayed that way for several minutes, neither talking because there wasn't much else to say. Their pet was sick, hopefully with just a simple cold (or whatever the equivalent was for a mutant insect), and there was little more they could do than keep an eye on him and wait.

At length, though, Robin stirred again and announced, "I think it might be time to head inside."

Starfire pursed her lips and glanced over at him. "But it is warmer up here."

Robin frowned a little and scooted himself around until they faced each other.

"Star, you've been out here for almost two hours," he said gently. "It can't be healthy to just sit there and stress."

He glanced over her shoulder. "…Actually, I could have sworn Beast Boy was supposed to be coming with–"

As if on cue, the door slammed open behind Starfire, who jolted in surprise. She turned her head to find Beast Boy standing in the doorway, practically draped in blankets and looking every bit as concerned as she felt.

"Okay, I've found all his favorites plus a couple others and I think this one's heated?" he rattled off, holding up one of the blankets at the last part.

Starfire smiled a little at this, and with a low sigh she stood up. "I suppose you are right," she admitted to Robin, then turned to Beast Boy and added, "and I believe the heated one will work best."

Beast Boy's expression relaxed somewhat and he nodded, shifting his pile around while Starfire held Silkie close and Robin walked up beside them.

* * *

More time passed and the knot in Starfire's chest began to ease. There weren't any alerts that day, and the Titans found themselves spending most of their time in the common room, near where Silkie had been tucked in to rest and recover.

Everybody pitched in. Cyborg managed to tweak something in the heating element of the electric blanket Beast Boy had found, to keep it from overheating Silkie. Beast Boy fashioned it and some of the other blankets into a sort of half-fort, half-cocoon, that Silkie could fit into relatively snugly but still crawl out of when he needed. Robin kept him supplied with water, and little bits of food for when his appetite came back. Raven even used some of her healing magic to ease his symptoms a little, although she warned that she couldn't overdo it or his body would stop fighting the illness.

Even so, Starfire couldn't quite seem to pull herself away. She managed to keep herself from hovering over and crowding Silkie, but she spent most of the day on the couch near where his cocoon-fort was set up. She would talk with the others or read or play games for a time, and then after an hour or so she would find herself looking over to make sure he was okay.

Because of this, it didn't really come as a surprise to her when she dozed off for a little while and awoke to find that it had gone dark outside and she was the only one left in the common room. By rote, she scooted herself over to the edge of the couch and peeked over at her charge.

Silkie was fast asleep, his thorax rising and falling in a gentle rhythm. Starfire sighed and leaned onto the arm of the couch, pillowing her head on her arms. She really should be getting to bed herself, but…

The low swish of the hall door broke her out of her thoughts, and she looked up to find that Robin had reentered the room. He smiled when he saw that she was awake.

"I thought you'd still be out here," he nearly whispered, making his way over to her.

Starfire sat up. "I am… unsure if I am ready to leave," she confessed.

Robin nodded, and as he rounded the couch, she saw that he was carrying a couple more blankets. "I had a feeling. I have a little experience with getting stuck on something you're worried about, but I figure this is better than a supervillain case."

He offered one of the blankets to her, and she accepted it with a small smile. "In fairness, you have gotten much better about that since Tokyo," she commented.

Robin chuckled. "Thanks," he said, unfolding the other one and sitting down to pull off his boots.

Starfire perked up in surprise. "You will be sleeping out here as well? I thought that was considered improper in this culture."

Robin shrugged. "The couch is big enough that I can take the other end and give us plenty of space, or I can sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable. Cyborg won't let me hear the end of it if he finds out, but I don't see any other issues." He looked up at her, and his gaze softened.

"The biggest thing I've learned on this team is that it's better not to take on these things alone. If you need someone to help you check up on Silkie so you're not up all night, I'm there for you."

Starfire just looked back at him for a moment, and she could feel her pent-up tension melt with his presence and his calm assurance. She wrapped the blanket around her shoulders.

"I do not mind us both sleeping on the couch, if you do not," she said gently. "And… Thank you."

Robin mimicked her actions, smiling again as he climbed up onto the couch. "For you, Star? Anything."


	5. Dangerous Women (prompt: Blush)

And now we come upon my shortest entry of the week! Seriously, this thing is tiny compared to the likes of that "Wayne Manor" prompt-fill *shrugs* Anyway, the prompt "Blush" brought to mind those first shy thoughts about a new crush, so I knew I wanted to set this one way back when our intrepid duo first met. The story from there is pretty straightforward, so I'll just let you get to it!

* * *

**Dangerous Women**

When Dick Grayson had first taken up crime-fighting and donned the mantle of "Robin," it hadn't taken him long to develop a small crush on his partner Batgirl.

Nothing came of it, really. He'd had no idea how to proceed with those feelings, and Batman had quickly figured it out and told him in no uncertain terms that trying to date a teammate was a Bad Idea, and in any case their relationship dynamic naturally shifted into one more closely resembling a pair of siblings. In the end, he found that he was just fine with that.

Regardless, the whole incident _had_ served to reveal to Robin something interesting about himself: he apparently had a thing for strong, fierce women.

And that, he told himself for the dozenth time, was the only reason he kept glancing back at the alien girl as they made their way through the Gordanian ship.

Well, that and because she'd gone and _kissed_ him earlier. His was a natural reaction, really.

Was he blushing? Okay, no, he was just getting ahead of himself at this point. This was a _mission_, dammit, and one with serious consequences at that.

But… yes. The alien. The one who had started this whole mess by crashing into his newly-claimed home base while running from the very beings who now threatened to wipe it out over a single escaped "prize."

He found her… interesting. Yes, that was the right word. She was tough, unbelievably so, yet he swore he had caught a hint of gentleness behind her harsh speech and guarded demeanor. She had been angry and terrified when they had first met, had trashed a city block in her attempts to break those alien cuffs, but she had also tried to scare off people who were willing to help her in what he now realized was an attempt to protect them from the wrath of the Gordanians. She had silently let him pick the locks of her cuffs, then gone and done… _that_, and then had suddenly revealed she knew English after all just in time to give him a warning that had sounded an awful lot like a threat.

She was like a mystery, a puzzle just begging to be solved. He supposed they all were – Beast Boy, the kid who practically hero worshiped him despite having come from the legendary Doom Patrol; the big cybernetic guy who seemed awfully touchy about his nature, and yet had approved of the kid calling him Cyborg; the dark-cloaked girl Raven, who had strange powers and had tried to warn them off of "what" she was, whatever that meant. He wondered, briefly, if he came across as an equal mystery to them.

So why did he keep coming back to the alien?

_Because she's the reason we're all here_, he reminded himself. That and stupid teenage hormones that would fade away over time. Clearly.

"I bring you… apology."

Her voice broke Robin out of his search – and the idle thoughts that had accompanied it. He turned back toward her and smiled in spite of himself, recognizing the apology as reference to the argument they'd had earlier.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'm sorry I yelled too."

There was that gentleness again, as she stumbled – a little rusty on her English? – through a compliment to him and a comment on her homeworld. What was that planet like, anyway, to produce someone so fierce and strange and _warm_ as her?

He had no real time to reflect on that just then. They were on a _mission_, one that was just now bringing the fight to them, and so he pushed his idle thoughts to the side and buried his more inconvenient emotions and focused on the road ahead.

But even as he did so, a small part of him noted with a strange excitement that she had been blushing too.


	6. Children, Plural (prompt: Children)

I was very excited to see the prompt "Children" because 1) it encourages lots of cute parenthood/next-gen shenanigans and 2) it gave me an opportunity to use an idea I already had floating around. As you might have guessed by the title, I had a bit of fun taking advantage of the specific word choice for this prompt.

* * *

**Children, Plural**

In his defense, Nightwing had not freaked out when he first learned his wife was pregnant.

Why should he? They had _planned_ this, carefully. The process of starting a family was complicated enough without the parents being both different species and full-time superheroes, but they had researched and discussed and gotten advice and outlined exactly how active on the team Starfire could be before the baby came and how they would handle alerts after.

…He really should have known that all those plans would go out the window once it actually _happened_, but he had been too busy assuring himself that he was ready for this. And then when Starfire had rushed to him, practically glowing, with the news, he'd been so happy.

(He still _was_ happy, too. He had to stop and remind himself that. It was just… a little overwhelming right now.)

But then had come one of those odd little moments that crops up from time to time when you share your home with four superpowered beings. Apparently, the new little life force had just gotten strong enough for Raven's passive senses to pick up, because she'd felt the need to round up both parents-to-be and tell them about it.

Mostly because there were two of them.

Nightwing groaned again and laid his head down on his desk, pulling lightly at his hair. He'd shut himself into his office on the pretense of working on a case and blocked off his emotions from Raven's half of their mental bond. She wouldn't be suspicious of that. Probably.

Look, he just needed a little time to process everything, okay?

…Great, how he was arguing with himself. He let out a slow breath and tried to focus.

Twins. _Twins._ This was a thing that was happening now. He was going to have two babies at the same time. He and Star hadn't really planned to have more than one child at all, unless perhaps they decided to retire from hero work to focus on their family. That wasn't something either of them intended to do right now, but somehow they were still going to have to raise _two infants at once_.

It really drove home the fact that Tarmaraneans (and most Tamaranean hybrids) could fly at just a few months old. Could Nightwing fly? No. The "wing" in his name was a lie. Why had he made that part of his adult hero identity anyway?

…Right. In any case, until now he had expected to take care of his flying baby with a careful eye, some help from his teammates, and maybe the occasional bit of clever acrobatics. He could accept that. He could deal with it. But he wasn't so sure he could keep up with two of them at once. What if they went zipping off in different directions? What if it was his turn to watch the kids while the others were on a mission, and he lost track of one of them?

What if they got hurt because of him?

And that wasn't even considering what could happen once they got older and their _other_ powers manifested. Surrounded by superpowered, often mischief-loving honorary aunts and uncles, he had no doubt that they would pick up roughhousing. And if sibling rivalry cropped up, well… Nightwing had seen firsthand what kind of destruction a pair of warring Tamaranean siblings could wreak.

What was he supposed to _do_ about any of that? He could take on supervillains and monsters, but that required using weapons and actively fighting them. He could keep a handle on his team, but only because they were all mature enough to listen to him (or at least not do anything too stupid when they refused to listen). How was he going to handle his own children when they had tantrums or fights or stubborn phases, when they would be stronger and faster than him?

Nightwing's face was practically pressed into the surface of his desk now, his fingers tangled in an unruly mess of hair. He _couldn't_, that was the answer. Starfire would know what to do, and be perfectly capable of doing it, and the others with their superstrength and magic and shape-changing abilities could probably help as well, but him?

_He was going to be a terrible father_.

So absorbed was Nightwing in his emotional breakdown that he didn't even hear the light knock on the door behind him. After a few seconds, it opened to Changeling's face poking its way in.

The other Titan opened his mouth to say something, but then he got a good look at his hopelessly panicked leader. His mouth snapped shut, he backed out and closed the door silently, and then he turned tail and hurried back to the common room.

* * *

Starfire, meanwhile, was in an exceedingly good mood today.

She flitted around the kitchen, humming a wordless tune to herself as she prepared a sort of "Tamaranean fusion" dish that she and Cyborg had perfected years ago. Her feet barely touched the ground – probably a result of the emotional highs and other extremes that naturally accompanied Tamaranean pregnancies, but she was hardly complaining. It suited her attitude now, and if it flipped to rage later, she could take that out in training or perhaps on the next villain who dared to threaten her home and family.

Twins. _Twins_. She had always wanted two or three children and had been admittedly disappointed when she and Nightwing discussed the matter and decided to minimize the possible complications by focusing on just one. But now…

Okay, so this development had thrown them for a bit of a loop. It would probably present some new challenges to raising a family. But wasn't that how family worked? It was never meant to be easy. And regardless of the challenges, she had people she loved by her side, and she knew she always would.

In the end, she believed that Fate had smiled upon her and her husband, that it found a way to still bless them with two beautiful children.

The sudden sound of the common room door opening drew Starfire's attention out of her thoughts, and she looked up from her mixing bowl to see Changeling entering the room. He had an uneasy frown on his face, and he kept glancing back down the hall until his eyes suddenly met hers.

"Uh, Star?" he called to her, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "I think your husband's broken."

Starfire dropped what she was doing immediately and touched down, running to him. "What do you mean?"

Changeling shrugged. "Don't know why, but when I went to ask him a question, he was headdesking so hard he looked like he was trying to fuse with it. He didn't hear me come in either, which is _super_ not Nightwing."

Well that didn't sound promising. Brows knitting in concern, she excused herself and darted through the doorway and up the stairs.

Sure enough, Nightwing was in his office, looking exactly as Changeling had described. He didn't even look up when she entered, but he jolted upright and turned to face her when she put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"What is wrong, love?" she asked him gently.

Nightwing blinked rapidly – Starfire wasn't sure whether he even realized he'd taken off his mask – and then turned back around and started scrounging at the papers scattered on his desk.

"I just… can't find a break in the… uh…" he glanced at one of the papers, "Killer Moth case."

Starfire's eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Richard_."

Nightwing winced at her warning tone, and then let out a slow breath, his shoulders slumping. "I know, I shouldn't lie to you, I'm sorry. It's just…" His eyes flicked to her stomach for a moment, and then back up to meet her gaze.

"…I just can't help but worry, and I didn't want you worrying too."

Starfire took a moment to search his face, trying to parse what exactly had him so rattled. With a low sigh of her own, she knelt down by his chair and took one of his hands in hers.

"Nightwing, we have talked about this," she told him, her voice gentle. "The Tower's defenses are powerful and have not been breached in years. I know how to defend myself and when to hold back from a risky situation, and I wouldn't dream of putting our children in danger. They are _protected_, and they will be as long as we are there for them."

But even as she spoke, her husband started shaking his head. "No, it's not that." His forehead wrinkled in thought for a moment before he amended, "at least, not entirely. It's more that… Twins are _hard_, Kor. Even when they don't have powers… or when both parents have the same powers as them. I just… don't know how I'll be able to keep up with them, if they end up with both flight and Tamaranean high-strength."

Starfire listened patiently, her eyes never leaving his face. She waited a few moments longer, to see if he had any other worries. Nightwing just grimaced and dropped his gaze, as if ashamed to have his fears laid out in the open.

In spite of herself, Starfire felt a little smile tug at the corner of her lip. "Is that all?"

Nightwing looked up at her in surprise, but she just shook her head. "Of course it will be difficult. Families always are, even perfectly ordinary ones. In all honesty, I'm a little afraid too."

She squeezed his hand, letting the smile overtake her features. "But that is okay, because we are doing it together. _And_ we are fortunate enough to have our closest friends to help us when we need it. You do not need to always 'keep up' with the children to be a good father, because you will not be doing it alone. I will help you with that if it ever becomes an issue, just as you will do the same for any of my shortcomings."

Nightwing took a moment to absorb all that. He blinked once, took a deep breath, and then managed to crack a tiny smile of his own.

"Not alone, huh? I can't believe after all these years you still have to remind me that."

Starfire giggled and rose slightly, leaning forward to give him a light peck on the lips. "Only rarely. But I will always be ready to remind you when you need it."

She felt his arm curl around her back, and she let him pull her closer to return the kiss with a lingering one of his own.

"And I'll always be ready to listen," he promised, as he lifted his other hand to rub lightly over her abdomen.


	7. The Warrior's Spirit (prompt: Jewel)

And here it is, my last entry for this year's Robstar Week. Knowing me, it was kind of inevitable that one of these would end up turning into a big headcanon dump, whoops. I've had a lot of fun writing for this week and seeing what everyone else writes, and I'm looking forward to next year!

A quick note before we begin: I am aware that, in the original comics, some of Starfire's powers are the result of alien experimentation. However, the headcanons set forth by this story are derived directly from what we see in the cartoon, which seems to indicate that her powers in that universe are all inborn.

* * *

**The Warrior's Spirit**

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

Starfire turned her head to look at Robin. The two of them were in the park, laying on a hill to watch the lazy clouds drift by in the afternoon sun.

"What do you wish to know?" she asked.

Robin glanced back to her. "It's about your outfit. I guess I never really thought about it before, but when we went to Tamaran last week, just about everyone was wearing something like it. Do the colors mean something special?"

Starfire pushed herself upright and looked down at the deep purple and shining silver of her now-iconic uniform. "It is palace wear," she explained. "The purple is meant to reflect the color of Tamaran's sky. It symbolizes flight for my people."

She returned her gaze back up to the soft, pale blue of Earth's own sky. "With a few exceptions, those who live in the capital wear this color during special occasions to remind them of their duty in lifting our people up."

Robin gave her a long look, and she saw the ghost of a frown appear on his face. "It… kind of looked like the royal family was one of those exceptions," he noted. "You were wearing black when we first met, and Blackfire wore it a lot too. Any reason you changed?"

Starfire let her expression fall. "I did not wish to be judged as a royal," she replied truthfully. "Only as a warrior who still cares about and honors her people. Things were… complicated, when I first came to Earth."

Robin didn't say anything for a long moment, but though she had turned away, she could feel his eyes on her. Finally, he spoke up again.

"Okay then. What about the green jewels?"

Starfire smiled a little at that. It was hardly his best attempt at changing subjects, but she appreciated the sentiment. She let herself flop back onto the grass, looked back at him and wordlessly conjured a starbolt.

Robin blinked up at the glowing energy orb. "The jewels stand for starbolts?" he asked, a note of disbelief in his voice. "I wasn't expecting something so… literal."

Starfire giggled and extinguished the bolt. "Not precisely," she admitted. "Most Tamaraneans cannot form full starbolts – it takes a deal of skill, and many years of study and practice, to generate enough power to use them at range. But the stellar energy from which they are formed is connected."

To demonstrate, she raised her hand again and focused her will into a weaker form of the energy – just enough for her palm to glow a bright green. Robin raised up onto his side, propping himself on one elbow as he looked on in fascination.

It was sweet how much interest he showed in Tamaranean affairs, even if he often had difficulty connecting with her culture. It was the same way she felt about Earth, although now that she had lived here for some time, she was beginning to get a better grasp on the planet's ways. She flashed another smile at him.

"Like the purple of Tamaran's sky, the green color most commonly seen in our stellar energy takes on a special meaning. It is protection, of our home and families and way of life."

Almost absently, she focused a little more of her battle fury into the energy over her palm until it grew into another brilliant starbolt. As she continued her lesson, she raised her other hand and played the fingers of both around the edges of the energy orb.

"Legend says that the goddess X'hal put a little of her warrior's spirit into each of her people, and that it is the source of our power and our pride alike. That is why we adorn ourselves with the green jewels – to remind ourselves of who we are and what we are capable of. I suppose that, in a way, they are our own warrior's spirit."

Robin offered her a little half-smile. "That's really cool."

He was giving her that look again – that sweet little admiring look that made her heart beat just a little bit faster. It was one of the things she cherished about him – that he showed her she was admired, cared for, appreciated. It had been so hard to feel that way back at the beginning, when she felt so lost and out of place, like she didn't truly belong. But he had always been there for her.

The trip to Tamaran was something she'd needed, she figured. It had gotten her to seriously consider what life she wanted and _needed_ to lead, not because of what she'd been groomed for or because the threat of war had forced her to stay away from that for a time. And shameful as the thought was, seeing her Earthen friends react with a familiar strain of confusion to Tamaranean customs had proven that her early struggles on their planet had not been so foolish or strange.

…Robin had been so desperate not to lose her. She idly traced a finger around the green jewel on her gauntlet as she considered that. He was quite the warrior in his own right. He would make a fine Tamaranean.

…Why had she just thought that?

Robin frowned again when she suddenly blushed and looked away at the realization of where her mind was wandering. "You okay?" he asked.

"I am fine," Starfire replied, trying to fight down the red in her cheeks. "It is merely… an embarrassing recollection. I had been thinking of our trip, and I happened to recall of some of Tamaran's marriage customs."


End file.
